


Does Music Soothe The Savage Beast?

by pyukumuku



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: I'm baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Vixel plays pianoBerserker listens in.





	Does Music Soothe The Savage Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Anna Ou--

 

Vixel gives a satisfying sigh as he presses on the piano keys, adoring the wonderful ring they give out in the empty music room. He needs to thank Euden again for building one into the Halidom.

It always seemed to be occupied by someone and another. Euden practicing his instrument, Lucretia helping Pia reach those hard notes, Elias practicing his lower vocal range...and sometimes Ranzal would come in to try and impress them, but usually breaks an instrument or two.

But today was different. Nobody occupied the music room today, giving Vixel some alone time to practice his playing.

That isn’t to say that he only practices when he’s alone, Vixel enjoys the presence of others. But only when by his lonesome, does he feel like he can play without restraint. After all, it wouldn’t do to bother the others who came to the music room to better themselves.

The musician sat down on the seat and cracked his knuckles, and began to play.

 

♪♪♪

 

Vixel’s hands glided across the keys, anyone watching would compare his playing to a spell, any listener would surely be mesmerized by his playing. He was in his own little world, playing as if he wasn't in just some recreation room, but playing to the /world./

Unbeknownst to Vixel, however, was that he was playing for an audience of one.

Berserker had at first simply been passing by. The warrior had returned from his duties of fighting off fiends and was to attend to other obligations.

The sound of music he heard had other plans. Once Berserker had caught a listen, he had decided to see the source for himself. His search leading him to the Halidom's music room, of course.

"Hoh…?" Berserker murmured quietly as he entered the room, finding Vixel by his lonesome, playing as if all eyes were on him. Every key played drew the warrior farther in.

Berserker took a seat as silently as he could, not wanting to make a sudden noise and interrupt the musician when he was in the zone, for his playing had been so divine, that the warrior thought of it as a sin to stop it before he had finished.

Vixel continued to play so passionately, Berserker could feel how much soul he was putting in every note. Berserker was never one for music, but Vixel's playing had sparked a change in him. He could feel himself becoming more relaxed as the playing continued.

"Someday, my prince will come… ♪" Vixel had began to sing, although quietly, it was loud enough to catch Berserker's attention. "Someday, I'll find my love…And how thrilling that moment will be~♪ when the prince of my dreams come to me~♪"

"Damn…" Berserker said in awe. He had never heard Vixel sing. Whenever the topic had come up, the warrior had heard that Vixel had denied the request to sing to them. After giving it a listen…

He thought it was a damn shame.

Berserker could feel how much Vixel was enjoying the moment, freely playing as he wanted, without anything to hold him back.

"He'll whisper, "I love you," and steal a kiss or two~♪" Vixel's joy started to show in his singing, he hadn't enjoyed himself in this way for such a long time. Part of him was glad that Lucretia wasn't here to see, she wouldn't let him live it down otherwise and try to get him to sing with her in her concerts.

Not that he minded, he quite fancied the idea. But the time just wasn't right, and he had already dedicated himself to his role as conductor. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the now.

Away from Vixel's thoughts, Berserker found himself nodding off. Vixel's soothing voice and graceful playing was enough to even calm his urges for battle. But he has to stay vigilant. If Vixel had found out that he was listening in, the conductor would surely be embarrassed and avoid the music room.

"Wish he'd sing for me…" Berserker sighed out without thinking. Once he realised his own words, the warrior paused for a moment before leaning back into his seat with a grumble. "Hrmf…"

He had decided to stay awake as much as he could, but with the exhaustion from fighting, and how soothing the music was… Berserker couldn't help but fall to the temptation of shutting his eyes.

"Though he's far away~♪ I'll find my love someday~♪… Someday when my dreams…come true~♪…" Vixel smiled to himself as his playing came to an end. His little concert to himself was what he needed to bring his spirits up. He gave himself a round of applause, quietly clapping to himself. "Heh…" The musician caressed the keys one more time before closing the cover. "Well," He stood up. "it's back to work for--ah?" Vixel had turned to the seats, and noticed a familiar purple clad warrior sitting there.

And he was…snoring?

It wasn't noticeable, but with Vixel's attuned hearing since his training, he could hear light snores from the warrior. "Goddess…" Vixel chuckled and smiled as he approached Berserker's seat, sitting beside him. "I hope you enjoyed listening. I'm guessing you did?" He turned to the dozed warrior, not really expecting a reply. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad." Vixel chuckled as he leaned back against his seat and continued to watch Berserker. It was the first time Vixel had seen the man so relaxed. To Vixel, Berserker always was on the ready, expecting any and everything.

Not that Vixel himself can really talk, he also had his fair share of stress and pushing himself through things…it was just a surprise to see the warrior so…vulnerable.

He silently leaned against the warrior, resting his head on Berserker's shoulder ever so slightly--

"And what are _you_ doing?" Vixel stopped at the sound of Berserker's voice, looking up to see those glowing red eyes looking back at him.

"W-Well…" Vixel leaned away.

"Hold on. I didn't tell you to move." Berserker, contrary to how gruff he sounded, gently wrapped an arm around Vixel's shoulder, pulling him closer to the warrior. "...There." The musician could hear Berserker huff as he looked away from Vixel.

Vixel smiled. "Shy?"

"Hrmf…as if. Just giving you some…uh…" Berserker thought for a moment. "Privacy."

"Heheh…" Vixel chuckled as he leaned his head on the warrior's shoulder once more. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Now rest."

"Well, if you insist...." Vixel smiled as he shut his eyes, resting with the warrior.

Berserker was about to let out a sigh of relief, before he felt Vixel's skin against his body.

"Thank you for listening, Berserker."

"...Y-You're welcome…" 

Out of all the battles Berserker had fought in his life…

This battle against himself and his desires may just be the hardest.


End file.
